deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu Hayabusa vs. Raiden (Metal Gear)
Blade0886= Ryu Hayabusa Raiden Metal Gear Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Raiden vs. Ryu.png|Alpha71 Ryu Hayabusa vs. Raiden is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Ninja Gaiden VS Metal Gear! Hayabusa crosses blades with the stealth operative-turned cyborg ninja Raiden! Which modern-day ninja will reign supreme? Interlude Wiz: These ninja have proven themselves to be two of the deadliest warriors of the modern era. Boomstick: No weapon, man, or vehicle has any chance against them. Ryu Hayabusa, wielder of the Dragon Sword. Wiz: And Raiden, the cyborg ninja killing machine. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ryu Hayabusa Wiz: Ryu Hayabusa, the "Dragon Falcon"... Boomstick: Japanese names never make sense do they Wiz? Wiz: Not all of them, no. Ryu was trained as per tradition by his clan in the ways of the ninja. Boomstick: And God did he impress them. He alone destroyed a whole cult and army at FRIGGING 18!!! Wiz: Indeed, he was then given his most iconic weapon: the Dragon Sword. Boomstick: It's literally indestructible, and can only be wielded by strong-willed personas originating from the Hayabusa clan, or else!!! Wiz: Actually, they soul gets devoured. Boomstick: Holy shit!!! Just needs a tracking device, and I can get my trusty sword back with a body delivered with it!!! Wiz: He also has a huge arsenal of weapons, ranging from staffs, bows, bombs, chain sickles, etc... His most prominent secondary weapon remains the Eclipse Scythe, forged by werewolves and quenched in living human blood. Disgusting.m Boomstick: Sometimes you need to do what it takes to have a badass weapon, Wiz. Wiz: Hrrmmm. Moving on. Ryu possess also a extended knowledge of magic, to use techniques ranged under a category named Ninpo. Boomstick: He can throw fireballs, create a secondary shadow of himself, who can somehow fight too, and teleport. Wiz: His speed is so fast he can dodge automatic firing weapons, he is so tough he can survive a 300m landing, and managed to acquire a 6th sense, a "ninja-sense". Boomstick: We all know how 6th senses worked last time, hum Batman? Wiz: Finally, Ryu has some impressive feats: he defeated entire armies, slain demons, dragons, and killed the Devil-counterpart of his world. Raiden Wiz: Born in Liberia, the boy that would become Raiden would soon be cast into the country’s civil war. Boomstick: Solidus Snake, the third clone of Big Boss, adopted him and called him Jack… after killing his parents… and raised him to be a child soldier. Wiz: He was molded into a near-perfect killing machine, becoming renowned as the “White Devil” and “Jack the Ripper” for his high kill ratio, as well as his cruelty in battle while wielding a blade. Boomstick: Afterward, Solidus was a nice-enough guy to put Jack into a relief center, but then he was nabbed by the Patriots. Wiz: Throughout his life in the United States, Jack would continuously suppress his memories of his violent and bloody childhood, but he could never escape the nightmares, as he suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Boomstick: He eventually joined the military and, surprise, they thought he was pretty good. He pulled off three hundred Virtual Reality missions, including the Shadow Moses Incident, the incredible one-man mission that Solid Snake pulled off. Wiz: He was then recruited by the supposedly-reformed FOXHOUND and was sent to the Big Shell under the codename Raiden to stop the terrorists known as the Sons of Liberty. As he pulled through, he eventually began to realize that he had been a puppet of the Patriots. Boomstick: After killing Solidus and rescuing the young girl Sunny from the Patriots, he left and learned all about samurai swordfighting and scouting techniques from a Native American shaman. Wiz: But on a fateful mission from Big Mamma… Boomstick: That Big Mamma? Wiz: No! This Big Mamma!... to retrieve Big Boss’ remains from the Patriots, he was captured. He was used as a guinea pig for experiments on cybernetics, during which his head and spine were placed into an enhanced synthetic body. Boomstick: As if losing his genitalia wasn’t devastating enough, they wouldn’t even let him keep his jaw. That poor bastard… But after escaping with the help of Big Mamma’s forces, he successfully pulled off his mission, and soon resurfaced as a badass sword-wielding cyborg ninja! Boomstick: Besides taking down an impressive number of highly-trained combatants in battle, his strength and willpower is insane. Wiz: Raiden's cyborg ninja predecessor, Gray Fox, managed to lift and hold Metal Gear Rex's foot with just one hand, but was crushed and killed. Raiden managed to perform the same feat against Outer Haven, a gigantic battleship, and survived. Boomstick: This guy wins a ton of arm wrestling contests. And even after losing another arm thanks to that and being in critical condition, he still came along to hold the line for Solid Snake, and fended off numerous FROG's... all without any arms! Holy crap! Wiz: Of course Raiden's win-loss record isn't perfect, and after being irreversibly turned into a cyborg, he has forgone his own safety and well-being, which can only help in battle so much. DEATH BATTLE! Raiden stands atop a rooftop, looking over a ruined city, when Ryu Hayabusa jumps onto the building behind him. An explanation point appears over Raiden and the Metal Gear alert sound plays, then Raiden takes out his high-frequency blade and turns toward the Dragon Ninja. FIGHT! ''' Raiden ran towards Ryu, attempting to slash. Ryu disappears from sight. Raiden can feel things shooting in his back, he turned around and realised that arrows were pricking him, even though they weren't harming him. Raiden enters super-speed, approaching Ryu fast. The latter used his chain sickle to try and hurt Raiden from afar, but Raiden just grabbed the sickle and pulled on it. Ryu, not expecting such an act, got pulled in the air by Raiden's mere strength. Raiden attempted a stab, but Ryu dodged in mid-air by deflecting the high-frequency blade with the Dragon Sword. Ryu then used his magic to produce a fireball, who hit Raiden. He got out unscathed. While Raiden was approaching Ryu, Ryu summoned a shadow clone(Note from the author: yes that's literally what it is. Stop telling me I'm ripping of Naruto), and engaged combat with Raiden, who got his robotic jaw chopped off. Raiden, pissed, managed to stab the doppelgänger with his blade, but didn't realise the threat who was behind him. Ryu charged towards Raiden and performed a slash, cutting Raiden in half. '''K.O! Results Boomstick: YEAH! Lots of ninja stuff!! Wiz: While Raiden was dozens of times stronger and durable than Ryu, he was at the same time dozens of times slower. And alas, having great strength isn't useful when you can't manage to land a hit on someone. Boomstick: Raiden, with his electricity super-speed thingy, can catch up with a car at cruising speed. You might argu he was able to climb a whole building by running, buuut Wiz: The speed you run doesn't determine how far you can go when running on a building. As the wall is vertical, you have no gravity to pull you on the surface, which means the first step you would take on said wall would immediately push away from it, and you wouldn't come back on it as you don't have any force to call you back on it. It's the exact same situation as normal walking, except you don't have gravity to pull you down. Else we would all be floating in the upper atmosphere. Boomstick: Raiden's means of actually staying on the wall were unsure, it could have been else the claws on his feet, or the electrify the produces.... We honestly don't know. And when we saw Raiden run on the building, you could see he's actually going slower than on-ground super-speed, as it takes about a second or two to climb one level, who's about 3-4 meters tall. I guess the poor guy is spending all hi strength to fight the damn bitch called Gravity. Wiz: And we didn't show anything else from Ryu's arsenal, as the high-frequency blade could qualify as resistant as Ryu's Dragon Sword, or Hiryu's Cypher. Which means all Ryu's weapons, aside from the Dragon Sword, are as useless in this battle as they were in the fight with Strider Hiryu. Boomstick: At the end of the day, Raiden just couldn't cut it. Wiz: The winner is Ryu Hayabusa. Who would you be rooting for? Ryu Hayabusa Raiden Are you satisfied with the outcome? Yes No |-| Commander Ghost= Ryu Hayabusa vs. Raiden (Metal Gear) is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE featuring the return of Ryu Hayabusa from the Video Game Series Ninja Gaiden and the return of Raiden from the Video Game Series Metal Gear. Description Interlude Ryu Hayabusa Raiden (Metal Gear) DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Blade0886 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Commander Ghost Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Lightning Duel